happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Sleep Mast R/Sleeping Scenes of HTF Gallery
WARNING: IF YOU CAN'T RESIST THE URGE TO SNUGGLE WITH SLEEPING CHARACTERS, YOU MAY WANT TO LEAVE. The gallery to accompany this trivia post. Not counting debatable sleeping scenes, Lumpy and Sniffles are tied at the most ever; each is seen sleeping four times. Flippy is also seen sleeping four times if the two instances in Double Whammy Part I are counted separately. Please reply if I missed any sleeping scenes or there are debatable ones worth adding! Only canon episodes count! Check out the followup post while you're at it! Sleeping scenes Note: Each gallery has the screenshots in the order when the episode names are alphabetized. Cuddles Cuddlesgoestosleep.png|He must have been so cute that nature itself gave him a blanket. Giggles Goingasleephungry.png|It's a competition between her hunger and her sleepiness. STV1E12.1_Giggles_Sleeping.png|She must sleep a lot, because it's 3 in the afternoon. Toothy Maxresdefault1.jpg|Toothy sleeping due to an anesthetic. Lumpy S3E21_AinV2.png|What is this, a spooky castle? Maybe I'm confusing Lumpy with his vampire self. Woodblanket.png|Wood can keep him warm with the same chance that his antler can bend 90 degrees. SeawhatIfound_lumpy_sleeping.png|It is once again evident that Toothy's mom would be better at the job. WTracks106.png|Let him have his beauty sleep, the carnival belongs to him... ^^ Nutty Nomnomnom.png|Nutty was sleeping a second before this screenshot of the episode. Ftgtfguyhjuiug.png|Nutty experiences sleeping in a bed... with his candy wear still on. S3E9_Very_lazy_class.png|Never mind, his lollipop fell down. Sniffles S4E9_Sniffles_Sleeping.png|People are usually too excited to sleep. But here, Sniffles is too excited to not sleep. S1E27_Mime_and_the_peanuts.png|Do those headphones serve merely to keep his ears warm? They do nothing to a book. Heck, they're not even over his ears! Swallow_14.jpg|Well, it looks like Lifty and Shifty can have the bread. Idol_flies_through_glassless_window.png|Why does Sniffles appear to be in Russell's hammock? Flaky SkiYa26.png|How smart (badmtss!)... she gets some sleep so she won't be so insane at the top. Pop COtOB_5.PNG|Advice for parents: only take a nap when your son is also asleep. S3E15_Sleepingsanta.png|Or safe at home. S3E5_A_Beautiful_Beach.png|Pop fell asleep fishing. At least Cub's not in much danger here. Cub AHN_Bloody_crib.png|Sweet! Now Pop can take a nap. (Side note - this is the only sleeping scene in Still Alive.) Ahn_storyboard_13.png|Check out the storyboard of that scene. Imagegas.jpg|Say, how did Cub get here without Pop? Disco Bear Patient.png|Disco Bear sleeping due to an anesthetic...not really. IF5.png|What's with the hairnet----is he cooking in his dream? (Also, on rare occasions like this, closed eyes are depicted in the round shape.) S4E6_Discosleep.png|Whoa, he moved to a different house quickly. Russell STV1E3.3_Russell_sleeping.png|Sea what I'' found? This scene for my gallery! Mime S3E9_Very_lazy_class.png|Isn't his neck going to ache if his head stays in that position? Flippy These are the most popular sleeping scenes of Happy Tree Friends. STV1E13.2_Flippy_Asleep_1.png|Where did he get the teddy bear? STV1E13.2_Flippy_sleeping.gif|See? They were popular enough to get GIF images. Need I say more? STV1E4.1_Flippy_sleeping.gif|Great, his eyes are shaped differently for no reason whatsoever. Did the animators want to experiment? STV1E13.1_Flippy_sleeping.png|Check this out, guys, Flippy can sleep through tons of noise shaking things in his room. Petunia (debatable), Handy, The Mole, Lifty, Shifty, Cro-Marmot, Fliqpy, Splendid and Lammy are yet to have a sleeping scene in an episode. Others Sleepingwhistle2.png|Let sleeping dogs lie. In other words, don't believe anything that comes out of a sleeping dog's mouth. S3E9_Very_lazy_class.png|Mittens sleeping. Giggles is the only one awake, which explains why she has the most debatable sleeping scenes. Pillow.png|It's cute that the kitten's falling asleep and all, but that does ''not look like Mittens. Debatable sleeping scenes Giggles Giggles has the most of them, and I'm not convinced that this gallery is even complete. Imagegas.jpg|She appears to have fallen asleep here, just like Cub. S4E6_Petunia_&_Giggles_2.png|It's hard to tell whether Giggles is taking a nap, or aiming for a tan. Captainlump.png|Same here. (If she were awake she'd know who's driving the boat) WI52.png|It appears that both Cuddles and Giggles tend to doze off on plane flights. (Also, how can Cub jump that high?) Petunia HD26.png|It may or may not be true that she actually fell asleep before the mattress springs did their thing. S4E6_Petunia_&_Giggles_2.png|Is she sleeping or sunbathing? (Just like Giggles) S4E1_KMUP1.png|Ditto. Pop and Cub STV1E4.1_Pop_And_Cub_Sleeping.png|According to the image's filename, both are sleeping. But do you really trust that? Others Sensei_Orangutan.jpg|At least he's lying half asleep here. Category:Blog posts